


Just Run

by too many stars to count (imagined_away)



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Families of Choice, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick runs into an alligator in the sewer, he tries to be brave like Bruce would be. Feedback is appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Run

**Just Run**

 

Dick swallowed convulsively but stood his ground. He wouldn’t be afraid.  _Bruce_ wouldn’t have been scared. Bruce was never scared, so Dick wouldn’t be either.

The alligator snapped it’s teeth and Dick swallowed a moan of terror. He was  _nine,_ he told himself sternly. That was much older and  _much_ smarter than this stupid alligator.

At least, he was pretty sure it was.

The giant lizard growled and took a few splashing steps closer to Dick who had started crying despite his best efforts. Maybe running around the storm drains hadn’t been such a good idea.

“Dick?” A flash light beam shot past the boy’s left shoulder and into the darkness of the drain. “Are you in here?”

He turned around to see his guardian standing at the tunnel’s entrance. “Bruce!” The cry tore from his throat before he could stop it. Dick started running towards Bruce and heard splashing behind him.

“Dick!” And even though he was dressed like Bruce, the boy knew Batman was talking. “Dodge left and roll.” He obeyed hearing a rock sail over his head. When Dick looked back the alligator wasn’t moving.

“Did you – kill it?” He asked standing up uncertainly.

“No.” Bruce said walking over to the beast. “It’s just stunned.” He knelt next to the alligator and pulled a syringe out of his pocket slowly sending a purplish liquid into the creature’s hide. “This is a tranquilizer so it’ll stay asleep. Alfred and I will move it back to the swamp later. I don’t know what it’s doing down here.” He stood up looking at Dick.

“Oh.” Dick looked down. He was covered in grime. “Sorry about my clothes.”

He was suddenly swept up in a hug. “I don’t care about the clothes, silly. I care about you.” Bruce pulled away to look for injures. “I was so scared when I saw you standing there.”

“ _You_ were afraid?” Dick said in a stunned voice. “Batman never gets scared.”

“He does when it matters.” Bruce told him. “And you most certainly matter.” He looked at the alligator. “Let’s go up to the Manor and we can get Alfred.” Dick slipped his hand into Bruce’s as they started walking. “Do me a favor,” Bruce told him. “Next time you find an alligator, don’t try to stare him down, just run.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a contest at batfic_contest on livejournal. Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
